


Sweeper in Perpetuity

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 齐尔梦到自己变成了扫帚，而沙里贝尔是黑发的舞者。用了5.1魔法宫殿的梗，不知道算不算剧透。





	Sweeper in Perpetuity

自从在田园郡有了新的家，齐尔已经很久没有失眠过，在自由的快乐中获得新生的他每天都睡得很安稳，就连终年冰封的家乡伊修加德在他的梦中都永远是无垠春天。

然而最近，也许是吃了熙洛那块放了三天的饼招致的不良后果，齐尔总是在夜半里陷入相同的梦：

他梦见自己置身于圣堂般辉煌的宫殿，这里有不散场的舞会和不停止的音乐，可他却不幸变成了一柄孤单的扫帚，被魔法禁囿在狭小的范围里，无止尽地清扫着同一片小空间。

让他将这个梦定义为噩梦的是，他恍惚记得自己在衣香鬓影的舞者中看见了某位上司的脸，这让他半夜里醒来后就再也无法入睡，满脑子都是那位大人曾经赋予他的，在落满灰尘的禁书库房里吃饱灰尘的“特权”。

不，那并不是他。不会是。不可能。

齐尔往脸上泼了一把凉水，好让自己清醒。沙里贝尔阁下的发色更加明亮，那位讲究的大人在幽暗发着腥臭味的地牢里也不忘记涂保养的唇蜡，是绝对不会将自己的头发染成墨水般的深色，这发色看起来跟他最讨厌的同事别无二致，曾被他毫不留情地批评为“裹尸布色”。

可那两枚银色的发卡明晃晃地质疑着他的话，就连位置都与他记忆中的完全一样。过去跟随沙里贝尔大人时，沉迷卷宗的审问官总是遗忘还有个跟班存在，齐尔在书桌边站立得脚软却从不敢出声，疲惫和困倦袭来时，他好几次差点栽倒，全靠视野里两枚银色的晃动来预警那位阁下是否有迹象抬头看他。

会说话的扫帚让齐尔想起了在玛托雅洞窟里见到的的魔法，如果不是工坊的哥布林委托他将一册羊皮卷送到洞窟，他也许永远都不会跟这位魔法师产生任何交集，她满脸布着皱纹和同样多的严厉，是年轻的前异端审问官最有心理阴影的类型。

但眼下只有她能够解开谜团，如果这个谜团真的有解的话。

“人死了还会复活吗？”他硬着头皮问。来这里时他带了礼物，几颗新鲜的釉质坚果和一大捆扫帚草，田园郡的工匠说那是修补魔法扫帚的材料，也许这位魔法师用得上。

玛托雅看着他的表情像是在说“别拿蠢问题来消磨老太太所剩不多的时间”，但沉默许久后，她拄着拐杖敲了敲地面，走到垂着头的青年身边，“你见到死去的人了吗？”

“只是梦见，”齐尔回答，“每天。那个梦真实得不可思议，所有的细节都清晰无比，与其说是梦，更像是记忆，就好像夜里的我去了另一个世界，亲眼见到了仍在活跃的他。”

“那是你思念的人吗？”玛托雅问。

“不是，”吉尔不假思索地摇头，又不好意思地承认，“他在我人生的某个重要时期扮演了……很令人难忘的角色，那是我绝对不想重来的时光，”疼痛，却深刻，永远割之不去，好像嵌入血肉的烙印，“我的确时常想起他。”

玛托雅皱起眉头，目光审视地打量着他。

被看得发怵的青年以为她误会，紧接着补充，“只是发生过的事在脑海里闪回，并不是希望那位阁下回来。”

“死去的人是不会复生的。”玛托雅打断了发呆青年的沉思，“但曾经流淌在身体里的以太却不会就此消失，而是会回归永恒的海洋。这个海洋连接着许多的世界，”她看了眼齐尔，判定他不是优秀的以太学家，而她也不想耗费太多精力去解释镜像世界的存在，现在也远没到公布这件事的时间，“在别的地方或许存在与你，与那个人相似的灵魂，同质或近似的以太偶尔会发生共鸣，在不同的世界间交换信息，我想这就是你那些梦境的来源。”

魔法师的话比他以为的好理解得多，他在神学院的成绩不算太好，不然也不会别无选择地被分配到人人都避之不及的沙里贝尔身边。他在彻底失业变成流浪汉和拿命赌一把运气间选择了后者，从未青睐过他的命运罕见地庇护着他到最后，永远优雅从容的庄家却早早地退场。

“所以我梦见的并不是他。”齐尔如释重负，却又有些许难以解释的遗憾。

“也许不是，也许是。”玛托雅苍老的身体慢悠悠地转过去，望着书架前欢快起舞的扫帚，“看来他们很喜欢你的礼物。但是现在，我想要安静，叨扰一位老人太长时间是不合适的，希望所有的年轻人都谨记这一点。”

齐尔知趣地向她告辞，对青蛙使魔和扫帚们挥手，走出洞窟时，有一束阳光落下，正好照亮他金色的发辫。

于此同时，在豁然开朗的年轻人并不知道其存在的世界里，一枚发卡悄然落地，发出细微清脆的声响，扰乱了音乐声里正旋转的一对舞步。

黑发的男士俯下身，想要拾起那枚银色的发饰，却看见一柄扫帚在脚边，“沙沙”地唱着他听不懂的歌。按理说它不会出现在这里的，在隐者的魔法下所有的物件都各有其位，跳舞的永远跳舞，扫地的永远扫地，除非那位大人忽然改变了主意。

“你挡住我了。”他对扫帚说。

扫帚乖乖地让开身体，将那枚精巧的小物件扫到他脚边。

“乖。”黑发的绅士奖励地拍了拍扫帚的脑袋，帚穗根部那隆起的圆形好像发髻，如果扫帚有脑袋的话，他不认为会是别的地方。

银色的发夹重新回到鸦色的头顶，“咔哒”一声好像某个开关被按下。

“永远当一柄扫帚吧，这工作适合你。”他说，却不知为何。伴随着这句话音落的是突然涌进身体的，是不属于他的另一种思绪，炽热而焦灼，好像饮下过量的烈酒。可这游丝般微茫的意识却是如此亲切，带着与陌生感等量的熟悉，如同镜子里的倒影对他露出转瞬即逝的微笑，令他不禁怀疑世界上是否还存在另一个他。

除非藏在宫殿深处的隐者又想出什么新花样，否则哪里可能会有两个我。黑发的人微笑，重新牵起舞伴的手，两个犹豫步后是一套华丽的旋转，视线移动时他扫了眼脚边，那支扫帚已经不在那里。

短暂的插曲后一切重归原位。

那之后齐尔再没有梦见扫帚与黑发的舞者。


End file.
